Ask Galactic Redo
by Lonely Galactic
Summary: Team Galactic answers a series of questions. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

**With the recent popularity of my Ask Frozen series (and the fact I miss writing regularly about Team Galactic) I wanted to re-open this story.**

**Have fun.**

Lonely Galactic: Hello, and welcome to yet another exciting episode of - uh, those weird series' I do where I interview people! We're in the capital of the U.S.A *touches earpiece* I have just been informed New York City is NOT the capital of the U.S.A, but we're here anyway. Whatever. And, now, for the lovely guests I happened to have met (kidnapped), _Team Galactic!_

*crickets*

Jupiter: Really. You're too kind.

Charon: DO keep applauding.

*slight cheers*

Saturn: More like it.

Mars: *bouncing around stage like a hyperactive lemur* Oh my gosh! People! They're here to see US?  
LG: *sighs exasperatedly* Yes, they're here to see you. Now I remember why I used to be so effing tired after these. Now, we don't actually have questions at the moment, but you don't mind, right? Can I just, like, have a conversation with you?

Cyrus: What in the name of the Distortion World is going on here?

LG: You have to answer a crap ton of questions about what the masses demand. And my best friends. You should be more afraid of my best friends than the masses.

Cyrus: I refuse to disclose information about my personal life.  
LG: Be that way. If you don't answer, I throw you to the fangirls.

Cyrus: *pales*

LG: Thought so. Let the insanity begin - again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hweheheheh I'm excited for this**

Lonely Galactic: From F1r3w0rks: Could you give some pointers and tips on how to rule the world? (and / or the galaxy?)

Cyrus: We are not interested in taking over the world: simply remaking it. That's a good place to smart.

Mars: Personally, I think just going insane and bulldozing everything in your path is a good way to do it! *cute smile*

Everyone: *scoots away from Mars*

Mitsumi: Mars, please realize that you're the only slightly psychopathic one here.

Mars: Ohh, pshh. The interviewer can't be that sane. Remember the old series?  
LG: We don't talk about the old series. That was weirdness like never before. Who would win in a brawl: the Swords of Justice or all the executives of Team Galactic?

Mars: Us! Duhhhh!

Saturn: I don't even know who the Swords of Justice are, but I'm 90% certain Mars would kill them all.

Jupiter: She's a little off her head.

Charon: A _little_?  
LG: Excellent point, Charon. What's your favorite Super Smash Bros Brawl character? Everyone?  
Mars: I like Kirby. He's cute. And he can swallow his enemies whole.

LG: 0_o That escalated quickly.

Jupiter: Myself, I'm partial to Lucario because it's a fighting type who kicks ass. If I were a Pokémon, that's who I'd be.

LG: *high fives Jupiter* You are my favorite human ever. Like, you were before, but even more now. *blushes* I mean - moving on. Saturn?

Saturn: Link.

LG: That's it?

Saturn: Yup.

Charon: I don't even know what that is.

Mitsumi: I don't waste time with trivial video games. Simple as that. Cyrus would have my head on a plate.

Cyrus:

Cyrus:  
Cyrus: *whispers* _Pikachu_.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

LG: Well then!

Cyrus: Shut up.

LG: Speaking of you, Cyrus, what would you rather do? Become a janitor for Roark's gym, or be Crasher Wake's sparring partner?

Cyrus: Janitor. At least that doesn't endanger my health.

LG: If anon summons angels of death from the souls of the heavens, and destroys the universe using the power of evil song infused with the darkness of hatred, is he evil? Mars?

Mars: No! I don't consider myself evil, and I'd do it. *grins flirtatiously* Can I meet this anon?

LG: And does this anon sound batshit crazy to you, Saturn?  
Saturn: *pales* I'm afraid to say yes.

LG: Same. From AquilaTempestas, who is maybe my favorite writer on this damn site so be nice you idiots, and for Cyrus, you claim to not have emotions... yet you are prone to random outbursts of rage? You are a hypocrite, yes?

Cyrus: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mitsumi: If I may, Master Cyrus -

Cyrus: Shut it, you stupid girl.

Mitsumi: *meekly* Yes, sir.

LG: Why did you give Dawn the Master Ball?

Cyrus: Simple. Dawn was my enemy, true, but I had no use for it and she deserved it. It could not have ruined my plans in any way.

LG: What do you mean, she deserved it?

Cyrus: I have seen her battle. She is worthy of that Master Ball. I do not have to like her to admit that.

LG: You talk about being a God of your own universe which means you would need followers... and that means repopulating your new world. Which woman would you choose to do the deed with?

Cyrus: Hmm. Mars is attractive, probably genetically pure, but she is also a psychopath and I'm slightly afraid of her. Jupiter is a slut and also lesbian.

Jupiter: Am not!  
Cyrus: I don't care, Jupiter: frankly, I hate all forms of sexuality. So - Cynthia, I suppose. My age, pure enough, attractive, genetics that seem strong. Probably perfect.

LG: That's all for now. This next section is _shipping reactions! _Send them in - they must contain at least one Galactic in this story.


	3. Shipping, Shipping

**I wrote this in a private interview series I did with my friends. Have fun.**

Lonely Galactic: Would everyone get mad if I informed them of various shippings?

Jupiter: Nope.

Mars: Ooh! I wanna see!

Charon: No, not really.

Saturn: YES.

Cyrus: I don't care because I lack emotion.

LG: Well then. Majority rules! Starting with ConjunctionShipping, which is you and Saturn, Mars!  
Saturn and Mars: *blushing and giggling madly*

Jupiter: *growls, almost inaudibly*

LG: That answers that. JOVIANSHIPPING! Jupiter and Saturn.

Jupiter: Meh. *nervous* Again, he's the hot one, so I can deal.

Saturn: With that Barbie? Hell no. She's hot, but, like, an idiot.

Jupiter: *smacks Saturn*

LG: NO HITTING, YOU FOUR-YEAR-OLD CHILDREN. Um, GingaShipping. Cyrus and Saturn.

Cyrus: I take that back. I am angered.

Saturn: Whuh-whut? No! What?

LG: But it's practically canon!

Jupiter and Mars: *giggling*

Saturn: NO NO NO NEXT SHIP PLEASE!  
LG: ComelyShipping, Jupiter and Looker.

Cyrus: If there is a relationship between them, ever, Jupiter is fired.

Jupiter: Never, Master Cyrus!  
Saturn: She wouldn't consider it because she's -

Jupiter: SHHHHHPFLSHT. Shh. *covers Saturn's mouth* Shh.

LG: TBHShipping. Jupiter and Cyrus.

Cyrus: Less angering. But still a little angering.

Jupiter: EWWWW

LG: BetelgueseShipping. Mars and Cyrus!

Mars: I would do anything Master Cyrus says! Even fall in love with him, if I absolutely had to! *salutes* *blushes*

Jupiter: *growls again*

Saturn: Quit growling at her. She's not YOURS.

Jupiter: SHHSHHSHHSHSHHSH.

Mitsumi: It's not even hard to guess, Jupiter. You fawn over her like a devoted fangirl or something.

Mars: *blissfully oblivious and daydreaming about butterflies or murder or whatever*

Cyrus: What is the meaning of all this, ah, shipping?

LG: *shrugs* GlobalShipping! You and Charon, Cyrus.

Cyrus: *breathes deeply and starts counting to ten out of frustration*

Charon: No.

LG: SinfulShipping! Mars and Jupiter.

Jupiter: Can we move on? PLEASE?

Mars: *not daydreaming anymore*

Mars:

Mars:

Saturn: Jupi, are you blushi-

Jupiter: MOvE oN PleASE

LG: YouBoreMeShipping, Jupiter and Charon.

Charon: *laughs and tries to grab at Jupiter*

Jupiter: *punches Charon in the face*

LG: Considering that was basically assault on Charon's part, I'll let it slide. MizuhikiShipping! Cyrus and Cynthia.

Cyrus: *face tints pink slightly* No. She's silly and annoying.

Saturn: Sir, you're blushing.

Mars, Jupiter, and LG: *giggle*

Cyrus: SILENCE, FOOLS

LG: PandoraShipping, Saturn and Dawn.

Saturn: Okay, she's like ten and I'm 23. Anything wrong there?

LG: I know. I know. *pats Saturn's hair lovingly* Okay, uh, Akatsukishipping! You and Dawn, Cyrus.

Cyrus: Does anyone have a gun? Anyone?

LG: AAANNNDD that covers shipping because I'm afraid Cyrus might kill someone. Seriously. Back to normal questions!


	4. Back To What We Call 'Normal'

**Sorry this was late. I actually have no valid excuse, so to make up for the lateness I will tell you that while I was not-writing I saw dolphins at the beach. Yay.**

Lonely Galactic: From ShinyPoochyena45: Why do none of your Pokémon match your hair?

Saturn: It's just a coincidence that our hair resembles other Pokémon.

Mars: I styled mine as spiky as I could get it at first, but then Cyrus told me I looked like a boy and had to stop.

Mitsumi: Why did you want spiky hair?

Mars: *shrugs* Spikes are cool. And sharp.

Everyone: *scoots even farther away from Mars*

Jupiter: *shyly* I think you'd look great with spiky hair. I mean, uh, like, good. Alright. Fine. The same as now. Except -

Mars: *giggles* Thank you, Jupi!

LG: You might be the most aggressive Team Galactic member, but what do you do besides fighting? What're your hobbies?

Mars: Oh, that's simple! I like to draw. And practice Pokémon battling.

Charon: What do you draw?

Mars: Dolphins.

Saturn: That's it?

Mars: Yup.

LG: ... And may I ask why?  
Mars: They're cute ~

LG: Okay. Uhm, Cyrus: Let's say you managed to win, and create a world without emotion? Then what? No one would care if they lived or died, and the world would die. Didn't you ever think of that? All life would have died out. Or did you plan for that possibility?

Cyrus: I did plan for that, which was why I was wiping out all of the original life in the first place. Only me and my commanders would thrive, reproduce, although it might be difficult because of Jupiter's -

Jupiter: Next question?

LG: What's your favorite TV show?  
Saturn: Doctor Who...

Mitsumi: I watch it with him...

Mars: Hmmm. Maybe Death Note. Lots of people die.

Anon who submitted the question: I KNEW IT!

Jupiter: Orange is the New Black.

Cyrus: Yes, a bunch of lesbians hanging around a prison. It sounds like your whole life, Jupiter.

Jupiter: *blushing* Shut your face.

Charon: I don't watch TV. The shows these days are trivial and bland.

Various Fandoms: 'Scuse you

Cyrus: I do not participate in mindless entertainment.

LG: And Charon, you're a scientist. Is it a good sign if someone randomly bursts into flames?

Charon: Who ARE these Anons?

LG: *shrugs* As long as they're submitting questions, I don't judge.


	5. Chapter 5

Lonely Galactic: Well, Charon? Have any ideas for someone that keeps catching on fire to keep others from getting hurt?

Charon: Wear a hazmat suit.

LG: Everyone: You're stuck in a forest, and the Slender Man is around. Do you panic, or stay calm?

Mars: Try to befriend him!

Everyone: *scoots away from Mars once more*

Jupiter: *falls off of the stage*

Mars: Ohmygosh! Jupi, are you okay! *goes after her and pulls her up by the hand*

Jupiter: Uhm uh uh hah yup *giggles nervously*

Saturn: You should have pretended to be unconscious! Then she'd give you mouth-to-mouth!

Jupiter: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU SO HARD -

LG: No hitting.

Jupiter: DO YOU WANT ME TO YELL AT YOU SO MUCH YOUR HEAD EXPLODES?

Saturn: *terrified* No, ma'am.

Mars: *blissfully unaware*

LG: Cyrus: Would you have gone through your plan if you had to die to accomplish it?

Cyrus: No. If I couldn't experience the new world, what would be the point? Mars and Jupiter would probably take it over and use it as an opportunity to shove their tongues down the other's throat whenever they wanted.

Mars: Ew, no. *blushes*

Jupiter: Cyrussssss!

Cyrus: *in a mockery of a teenage girl voice* Jupiteeeer! *normal* It's true.

Jupiter: HmmmMMMmph. *crosses arms*

LG: Saturn: Is Doctor Who worth the catching up to watch?

Saturn: *opens mouth*

LG: *interrupts* Yes it totally is completely NEXT QUESTION! Mitsumi, are you feeling left out since you don't get a lot of questions?

Mitsumi: *smiles mildly* Yeah, it kinda sucks, but what can you do?

LG: Mars: You are trapped in a prison. In order to leave the prison, you have to kill your best friend. However, your best friend has heard the same offer. If neither of you kill the other, you can go free within twenty years. If one of you kill the other, you go free immediately. Do you kill your friend, or do you trust them enough to stay with them?

Mars: Kill them!

Jupiter: I'm not moving away from you again. I'll fall off the stage.

Charon: Just pretend to be unconsious so you can make out with Mars.

Jupiter: STAHP THAT

LG: ...That was a strange question, wasn't it Saturn?

Saturn: *nods weakly* Yeah, but it's probably normal for Mars.

LG: Now, next round, everything is a private answer. And we've got a special guest!

Mars: Who now?

*A Togekiss flies down to the stage, and a trainer with a huge mop of blond hair steps down and waves*

Cyrus: *pales* _Cynthia_.

Jupiter and LG: *mesmerized by Cynthia's hotness*

Cynthia: *giggles shyly* Hi there! It's nice to be here!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**For the next round, all of their responses will be anonymous to the others (i.e. we'll find a way to deafen the ones not talking)! **

**And the bae is here - sorry, CYNTHIA is here. And therefore, this gets more interesting... especially for Cyrus.**

**Please leave questions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer your question: it's Eliminator.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: Okay, the anonymous questions round! Here's how it goes. When you're asked a question, everyone else will have large, unattractive earmuffs on. They can hear the question being asked - but NOT the response.

Mitsumi: Sounds fair.

Charon: How unattractive are these earmuffs?

LG: *pulls out pairs of huge, fluffy, electric blue earmuffs*

Cyrus: _Oh._

Cynthia: This'll be fun! Why are we doing this anonymously?

LG: We don't, usually. It's just the way we're doing it for this round. Ready?

Everyone: *nods and frowns at the earmuffs*

LG: Cynthia! Cyrus is lusting after you. You know that, right?

*EARMUFFS ON*

Cyrus: *blushes*

Cynthia: Oh, yes, I totally know! But if we're being honest here - *glances at Cyrus* - I don't really mind. *giggles*

*EARMUFFS OFF*

LG: Mars! The anon you were interested in likes you. Ever thought about splitting up from the team and doing something else?

*EARMUFFS ON*

**Dear God, I feel stupid typing EARMUFFS ON every three lines.**

Mars: *giggles uncontrollably* Awh, that's so nice. Give me this anon's number and we'll talk. And to answer his question! No, Team Galactic is my life. If we're being honest, there are a few reasons why I'd never quit - *looks at Cyrus and Jupiter* - but they're not just people.

*EARMUFFS OFF*

Charon: That anon likes you?

Mitsumi: It's two psychopaths. It's a match made in heaven.

LG: Speaking of you, Mitsumi, it's time for your first question! The anon, who is half-Flareon, wants to know if it's okay to like his Glaceon in... a 'special' way? What?

*EARMUFFS ON*

Mitsumi: O-oh. Well, I guess if he's half Flareon... I mean, maybe? Probably not. No. I - no. Wait, I have a Glaceon!

*EARMUFFS OFF*

LG: And Jupiter, darling, is getting teased about Mars getting irritating?

Everyone except Jupiter: *snickers*  
*EARMUFFS ON*

Jupiter: Yes! It's so, so, SO annoying, especially because it's true and I don't want it to be true!

LG: What do you mean?

Jupiter: It's not meant to be like this! When my parents attend my wedding, they want to see me standing next to a tall, strong MAN, not a silly little girl like Mars. I have no idea what I'll tell them. *sighs, depressed* *buries face in hands*

LG: *touches Jupiter's back* It's okay. It'll be okay.

Jupiter: *looks up* I doubt it.

LG: Why don't you try your luck with Mars? It WILL be okay. I promise.

*EARMUFFS OFF*

LG: Now, back to normal, although we'll do anonymous rounds again someday. Who designed the Team Galactic suits?

Cyrus: I did. To an extent. Jupiter added some things to her uniform to look as appealing -

Saturn: *cough cough slutty*

Cyrus: Excellent point, Saturn. As appealing to the opposite gender as possible. Of course, she met Mars after the design had been approved...

Jupiter: *blushes*

LG: You look somewhat similar to Silver and Ariana. Are you related to them in some way? Mars?

Mars: Oh, I am! Ariana is my mommy!

Charon: I remember her. I see where you get the evil gene from.

Mars: And Silver is my bro! He doesn't like me that much, but he's just a big goofball really. Did you know he's obsessed with Cheerios?

LG: Saturn! Do you come from Pastoria City? Because the starter Pokemon there is Croagunk and your main Pokemon is the evolved form of Croagunk.

Saturn: *shifts uncomfortably* I do come from Pastoria. But I don't like to talk about it.

Mitsumi: Everyone here is a bit shifty about their pasts.

Mars: *suddenly quiet* It's just part of the job description. *fiddles with the end of her sleeve*

LG: Jupiter: Where did you meet Team Galactic and why does your hair look like Medicham's head?

Jupiter: GODDAMN IT THE HAIR THING IS A COINCIDENCE

Jupiter: And I came to the team with Mars and Saturn. We're all Pastoria-born, and Cyrus chose us to travel to Veilstone together and become commanders.

Cyrus: All of them were troubled teenagers at that point. I offered them a way out.

Charon: I was simply given the position. Although being allowed to experiment without moral grounds is really something!

LG: Charon: You weren't seen getting arrested in the anime, but the other commanders were arrested. Did you escape?

Charon: Well, I'm here now, aren't I? I got away and paid bail for these idiots. Cyrus simply returned for your dumb interviews.

Cyrus: Actually, this girl just came into the Distortion World and kidnapped me.

LG: Eheh. Sorry 'bout that. *scratches the back of her head* For Mitsumi: Does everyone know that you are Professor Rowan's assistant?

Cyrus: What

Mars: What

Jupiter: What

Charon: What

Saturn: What

Mitsumi: No. I'm undercover, guys, you can calm down. *crosses fingers behind her back.

LG: For Cyrus: Can you just give up denying that you have no emotions and admit you have a crush on Cynthia?

Cyrus: No. I - I do not. Have a crush on her. Nope, I don't.

Cynthia: Awh, what a shame! 'Cause I like youuuuu...

Cyrus: *excited* Really? *realizes mistake* I mean, uh, oh, that's great, but I do not return your affections.

Cynthia: *giggle*


	7. Chapter 7

**The more questions you ask, the happier I am. **

**So ask them. **

**Or else.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: The anon who has been coming back a lot - I'll refer to him as AFeralFurry, as that's the name he submits under - wants to know if his sense of morality is messed up. Y'know, because he thinks like a Pokémon and mostly agrees with Mars.

Charon: If you agree with Mars, you're not sane.

Saturn: Unless you're just doing it because you want her attention.

Everyone: *stares at Jupiter*

Jupiter: What? I - I just think she has intelligent things to say. Occasionally.

Mars: Nah, I'm a total dumbass.

Cynthia: *pfft* I've seen you guys interact once outside of here, and Jupiter was desperate as heck. Sorry, girl, but you're a pitiful suck-up.

Jupiter: *sarcastic* Gee, thanks. I love you too.

LG: There's someone that feels love in there somewhere, isn't there, Cyrus?

Cyrus: I - I don't know what you're talking about. I don't 'love' anyone.

Saturn: Yeah, sure you do. You love Cynthia. You have a crush on her.

Mars: You love us! The commanders! Because you pay us well and talk to us and you let Jupiter get away with that one time she invited a girl to HQ!

Mitsumi: You love your Pokémon. Your bond and power is amazing when you work with them.

Cyrus:

Cyrus:

Cyrus: Moving on.

LG: Mitsumi: You have a Glaceon? And AFeralFurry apologizes for the awkward question.

Mitsumi: I DO have a Glaceon. And it's alright... I suppose...

LG: Jupi, I think you'd feel really nice being on a cruise with Mars, huh?

Jupiter: I might, but she would never -

Mars: A what?

LG: Because AFeralFurry stole tickets! *showers Jupiter in cruise tickets*

Jupiter: *takes one* *reads out loud* A romantic - cruise for - two? Uh - well, erm. I'd love to, but...

Mars: Oh, pssh. Let's go as friends and ignore the romance. It'll be fun!

LG: *secretly whispers to audience* That won't be happening. It's one room with a double bed. *normal* Well, wait until after this! Mars, embrace your dreams, okay?

Mars: What?

LG: AFeralFurry said to.

Mars: Oh. That's very nice of you. *giggles* *pales* Wait, do you mean I should go out with Jupi?

LG: Everyone except Cyrus, what were you doing before Team Galactic?

Mitsumi: I was taken in when I was three. I had no life before Team Galactic.

Charon: I worked for the Silph Co, but the limitations were so drastic I quit and joined up with the team.

Mars: Oh, that's simple! See, I had a mom and a dad and a brother, but they gave me up and put me in an orphanage. *suddenly sad* They thought I was too crazy to handle, too much to control. And I tried so hard to change, but I just couldn't.

Jupiter: I grew up in the most boring place possible, met a girl, got kicked out of the family because of that girl, and joined Team Galactic shortly after. That's it.

Mars: Nothing in between?

Jupiter: *blushes* There were a few hook-ups... But other than that, no.

Saturn: *raises eyebrow* A FEW?

Jupiter: A LOT, OKAY! What about you, Mister Saturn? And your little boyfriend? What about him?

Saturn: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! What about your sister?

Jupiter: *screaming* THAT IS CROSSING A LINE!  
Saturn: SO IS TALKING ABOUT OLIVER!  
Jupiter: AHAH! You admitted it!  
Mars: STOP FIGHTING!

LG: *gets tea and watches with mild interest*

Jupiter: Oh, shut up, you little psycho.

Saturn: Yeah, you're just as bad as us! Are we going to talk about the third night?

Mars: STOP IT! NO, NO, NO!

Jupiter: Were you trying to burn the whole of HQ down or something? You little sicko!  
LG: You've really done it, Aquila...

Mars: So what about Edith, then?

Jupiter: *through gritted teeth* We don't talk about the Pastoria bombing, we don't talk about Edith!

Mars: And Saturn, you were sooooo desperate not to leave your little Oli -

Cyrus: *stands up* *roars* ENOUUUUUGHHHH!

*silence*

Cynthia: Cyrus, dear, calm down. Would you care to explain a little more -

Mars: She killed her sister!  
Jupiter: He had his life ruined by his boyfriend!

Saturn: She sets things on fire!  
Commanders: *glaring*

LG: Let's continue before everyone else goes mad... Cynthia, is Cyrus' act getting old yet? I mean, for all this talk of no emotions, he has obvious feelings for you.

Cynthia: Oh, yeah. I wish he would just open up and kiss me, you know?  
Cyrus: I would never.

Cynthia: Really? *grabs Cyrus by the collar and kisses him*

Everyone Else: *giggling*

Saturn: OooooOOOh, she kissed you!

LG: In the manga, you were redeemed. You accepted you were wrong. However, in the anime/games, you didn't. Are you bipolar? **THANKS FOR THE MANGA SPOILERS**

Cyrus: I don't believe that is quite the definition of bipolar - and what do you mean, the anime and the manga and the games? I am one person, am I not?

LG: *sweats nervously* Nothing.

Cyrus: No, I am not bipolar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Or else = I will not have enough questions to keep the story going and will have to stop.**

**Plus, I'll give Mars a lighter and make her attack you.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ExtremelyCreativeUsername: Well, here's one for everyone: Cyrus is normal, but are you really named Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Charon?

Mars: Nope! My name is Marcie.

Saturn: Please don't say we have to share our real names.

Jupiter: I will. Chrissa. Easy.

Charon: What's so bad about your real name? I'm Daniel.

Saturn: My parents gave me the weirdest name they could! I refuse.

ECU: Fine. *summons fangirls*

Saturn: OH NO NO NO NO NO

*fangirls chase Saturn around the stage*

Saturn: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT MY NAME IS CHESS STOP IT STOP IT

Mars: Cheese?

Saturn: *slaps forehead* That's what everyone says.

Jupiter: *PfhhfhhhTTtt* Your name is ridiculous.

ECU: You could have been Dora. *sigh* Anyway, Mitsumi, you've been asked to describe your Glaceon.

Mitsumi: For the perv that has a crush on her? No.

ECU: At least you don't have fangirls. Next! Mars, about following your dreams, maybe. He was simply saying to do what you want to do, you know? Don't let anything stop you, eh?

Mars: That's very nice of you.

Jupiter: So, how about that cruise -

Mars: Nope.

ECU: We'll get there. Why is it you keep denying emotions when they're very clearly there? I mean, you seem to get embarrassed, at the very least, Cyrus.

Cyrus: I - well, you see, when someone kisses you out of nowhere, one has the natural reaction to try and kick them off. I do not get embarrassed, but rather annoyed that the team's reputation is being brought down. Also, do not forget that I wish to rid the world of emotions. I am an imperfect being as well; therefore, I still feel occasionally, but I am working to change that.

Saturn: Excellent, sir!

Charon: Jupiter's in for kicks and girls, I know that.

Jupiter: AM NOT.

Charon: Sure you're not.

ECU: Charon, did you choose the name Pluto?

Charon: We all chose our planet names.

Mars: Mars sounds like Marcie, and I have red hair!  
Jupiter: Jupiter is the biggest, and therefore most powerful one.

Saturn: And you're also fat, so it's accurate!  
Jupiter: I AM NOT FAT! I am average weight for a woman of my height! We're not all sticks, you know. Why'd you pick Saturn?

Saturn: Childhood nickname. I had seven cousins, plus me and my sister, and we were all given planet names as a joke. I was Saturn.

Mitsumi: Why planets?

Saturn: *shrugs* Try coming up with other things that come in groups of nine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fine, I'll give Mars a water gun instead. Happy?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: Saturn : give an opinion on the Team Magma girl's uniform.

Saturn: Ahh... The new one or the old? Because both are pretty hot...

LG: Mars : opinion on the Team Flare male uniform!

Mars: Stupid. Really stupid. And I have to dress like a spaceman every day.

Cyrus: Thanks.  
Mars: No offense, Boss.

LG: Jupiter, opinion on Team Aqua's female uniform?

Jupiter: Both of them are terrible. Just bad. No.

Charon: They show some stomach. You gotta love that.

Jupiter: Beside the point.

LG: Cyrus, for Groudon's sake make out with cynthia! Or ShinyPoocheyna45 will send a Groudon after you.

Cyrus: I am not afraid of empty threats.

*Groudon bursts through the roof of the stage*

Cyrus: sHiT

Cynthia: *begins making out with Cyrus*

*awkward silence*

LG: While they're going at it... Do you really think Chess is a weird name, but names like Natural Harmonia Gropius, Fleur-De-Lis and Blue Oak are normal, Saturn?

Saturn: No, I'm just saying my name is up there.

Jupiter: Your name is stupid.

Saturn: I love you too.

LG: That was actually pretty brilliant sounding, Cyrus. Were you a philosopher or something at one point?

Cyrus: *confused* No, it was almost as if someone had just written the words for me.

LG: Stop breaking the fourth wall Cyrus

Cyrus: What?

LG: Nothing

LG: Moving on! Why'd you join Team Galactic, Mitsumi? For the hell of it?

Mitsumi: I was taken in when I was three. I wanted a home so bad I didn't care who was giving it to me. Cyrus trained me to be the ultimate fighting machine.

LG: Mars, provided you helped Cyrus create his new world, then what? You wouldn't be the aggressive Mars we all know anymore, you'd be calm! And that'd be terrifying.

Mars: I know. But I'll be happier. Maybe, if the new world fails but my emotions blank out, my parents will take me back.

Jupiter: *under breath* Don't say things like that. People love you.

Mars: What?

Jupiter: You're perfect, Mars. Don't change.

Saturn: CAPTAIN OBVIOUS MUCH

Jupiter: *frostily* I'm saying it as a FRIEND.

Charon: With benefits?  
Jupiter: No, of course not. *under breath* She'd never screw me, anyways.

LG: *to readers* We'll see about that. *normal* Shall we move on?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yay, this is getting pretty popular... for me... **

**I mean, five follows is nothing for most people...**

**Thank you! Leave questions! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Cynthia's last round! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: Mars, are you bi?

Mars: No. I am straight.

LG: Saturn, are you transgender?

Saturn: GOD DAMN IT NO

LG: Jupiter, are you bi or lesbian?

Jupiter: I thought it was fairly obvious that I was lesbian.

LG: Cyrus, why do you try to recreate the world? Why don't you just go for immortality?

Cyrus: An excellent point, but people who live forever are often miserable. By making a new world, you can ensure future generations have perfect lives.

Charon: Making future generations in this team might be a struggle.

LG: Jupiter, how would you react if Mars was naked and tied to your bed?

Jupiter: Who's asking these questions?  
LG: *shrugs* Pokémaster Ace is something of an old-timer around here.

Jupiter: I'd just let her go, I guess. There's no fun in it if she's struggling.

Charon: It would be your only chance to get her!

Jupiter: Shut up, perv.

LG: Jupiter, how would you react if the planet Mars blew up and a Blastoise threw Mars in its place?

Jupiter: Well, I'd be sad.

Mars: OMG NO! What if I died? There's no oxygen in space!

Mitsumi: *under breath* Some of us can live with that.

LG: Saturn, why do you hate the name Chess?

Saturn: My parents named me after a freaking game of logic! It's like naming your kid Jenga or something.

LG: Mitsumi, how would you react if Hareta pissed on your bag again?

Mitsumi: He did WHAT NOW?  
LG: Oops. You didn't know? Charon, are you an old pervert like Jiriah from Naruto?

Charon: Who's that? And I don't consider myself a pervert.

Jupiter: He is.

Cynthia: He is.

Mars: He is.

Cyrus: He is.

Mitsumi: He is.

Saturn: He is.

LG: That answers that! To everyone, why is it that you all seem compelled to give up when a ten year old beats you in a Pokemon battle? Have you ever thought about trapping them? Maybe luring them into a self-locking prison cell or something? Or just plain getting rid of them without a battle?

Mars: I wanted to kill her! But Cyrus said no.

Cyrus: I do not believe in murder or capture. It gets you nowhere, and besides, I did not believe the girl would pose a threat.

LG: Cyrus: Where do you think you went wrong in your plan? You were pretty close. So what do you think was the critical moment that changed fate?

Cyrus: When the brat interfered.

Mars: If I may, sir, Giratina sucking you into the Distortion World was something of a setback as well.

Jupiter: Oh, yeah! He sounded really stupid. INTERFERERERERE -

Mars: *laughing* Yes! I totally remember that!

Cyrus: Make fun of me again and you're all fired.

Saturn: I wasn't there... *pouty face*

LG: Cynthia: Quick save. So, what'd you think of your moment with Cyrus?

Cynthia: Oh, it was absolutely lovely. I would do it again in a heartbeat! Because let's face it, he's a really good kisser.

Mars: Seconded.

Saturn: *blushes* ...

LG: I'll pretend we didn't notice that. Back to sanity, Mitsumi: Bad past, huh? Is it just me, or is everyone in Team Galactic somewhat of a tragic figure?

Mitsumi: We do seem to be. Although Saturn refuses to tell anyone about his past.

LG: Mars: Parents or no, you're loved just the way you are by your friends. You do realize that, right? Even in your rather... uniqueness, your friends still care for you, y'know?

Mars: *smiles slightly* I know my friends love me. It's just not the same kind of love that a parent gives.

LG: Everyone, if Galactic didn't exist, which team would you join?

Mars: I'd probably be in a mental ward.

Cyrus: I wouldn't join any of them. Their goals are silly and selfish.

Saturn: Team Rocket! They're very international these days. And the girls are hot.

Jupiter: *shrugs* None of them. I guess I'd just go back to being a normal girl.

LG: Saturn, how do you feel about changing your name to Luke?  
Saturn: I'd like to... Why Luke, exactly?

Mitsumi: It does suit you.

Jupiter & Mars: Make out or ShinyPoocheyna45 WILL set a Moltres and Groudon on you.

Mars: NO! I refuse! *turns to Jupiter* Jupiter, I don't like you. I don't like you at all. All you ever do is chase after me like some desperate Pikachu, you barely have a life of your own, you're boring, and you SUCK at Pokémon battling!

*silence*

*Jupiter's heart shattering*

LG: Mars -

Mars: Shut up. I had to tell her one day.

LG: *tentative* Everyone, rate Maxie out of ten based on looks and personality.

Cyrus: Negative four, because he's an idiot.

Jupiter: Four.

Mars: Hmm. Well, redheads are cool, so five!

Saturn: I don't like him at all. One.

Cynthia: He's an evil villain! One!

Charon: The only villain she'd rate fairly would be Cyrus. No, it'd still be unfair; his score would be over 9000.

Mitsumi: Do you even understand that reference?  
LG: *under breath* Nope.

Mitsumi: I don't even know who Maxie is, so negative infinity. Always expect the worst of people, like Cyrus taught me.

LG: Saturn, Furry being something of a laboratory experiment, he's always wanted to know... What're parents like? Is it nice having them? Do you think having them made your life better?

Saturn: *stands up abruptly* NO!  
LG: Great. I hope you realize his parents ruined his life.

Saturn: Parents are NOT worth it! They ruined my LIFE! My mother was a crazy lady, she left us behind, and when she came back she _killed my sister. _Accidentally. But she did. Then she got alcoholic - and then she tried to kill me! And my father did nothing! Parents are NOT WORTH IT.

LG: Calm down, Saturn.

Mars: *whimpers*

Saturn: *quietly* Sorry. *sits down*

LG: Cynthia, that's all for you, I'm afraid.

Cynthia: Oh, okay! It was nice being here! *kisses Cyrus on the cheek and waves as she walks off*

LG: For the next round, you are all genderbent.

Mars: What? *turns into a boy* Oh, crap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I was going to invite Saturn's ex-boyfriend instead, so be thankful it's just a genderbend, guys...**


	11. Chapter 11

**If there are any more questions about rape, I'm blocking you. I'm sorry, but questions like that are NOT okay.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: Mars, how does it feel to be a dude? Change your thought process any?

Mars: I still don't like Jupiter.

Jupiter: *wilts* Hey, my hair is like a grunt's! *primal screaming*

LG: Saturn, how does it feel to be the opposite sex?

Saturn: *touches his chest* Boobs are weird.

Jupiter: This is weird! Like, there's no weight on your chest at all! What is this?

Mitsumi: Wow, men have it easy.

LG: Hmmph. Lucky men. Cyrus, did you realize that if you try to recreate the world and you succeed, then there wouldn't be any Pokémon?

Cyrus: I am fully aware. There are sacrifices that must be made.

LG: I have a feeling you don't really care about the genderbend, do you?

Cyrus: It does not affect me.

LG: Charon, are you happy right now?

Charon: No. Being a woman is odd. *screams* MY VOICE IS SO FEMININE!

Saturn: Join the club. I already was teased for looking and sounding like a girl.

Mars: Must not be too many changes for you, ha!

Saturn: Shut it.

LG: Saturn, is Chess a nickname for Chessire?

Saturn: Nope. It's just my stupid parents being stupid.

LG: Don't you think that chewing Jupiter out like that was kind of harsh, Mars?

Mars: No. She needed to lay off and give me some space, and the only way I seemed to be able to do that was to yell at her.

LG: Mitsumi, are you related to N?

Mitsumi: Ew, no. He's an airheaded crybaby who only believes what his daddy has told him. I met him once and he was just _unbearable._

Mars: I think he's cute.

LG: So you're a basic fangirl?

Mars: What?

LG: Nothing.

LG: Jupiter, what made you turn lesbian?

Jupiter: A person can't be 'turned lesbian'. What 'turned you straight'? I just realized that women were really -

Saturn: Really hot?

Jupiter: Basically.

LG: What does Team Galactic think of their counterparts in the Pokémon Adventures manga?

Mars: They can't be as cool as us!

Saturn: The what now?

LG: HAHAHAHHA NOTHING Quit breaking the fourth wall people

LG: Moving on.

LG: Saturn and Jupiter, make out or Arceus help you ShinyPoocheyna45 will set all the legendaries of Hoenn on you two!

Jupiter: Ew.

Saturn: Ew.

*legendaries burst through the ceiling*

Saturn: I guess we have to.

Jupiter: *groans* For how long?

LG: *shrugs* Wasn't specified.

Jupiter: *kisses Saturn*

Saturn: *kisses back*

LG: While they're doing that... Oh, wait, the last one's for Saturn. We'll wait.

*three minutes later*

Saturn: That was actually nice.

Jupiter: *wipes mouth and slaps Saturn*

LG: Saturn, you've been ordered to join Team Magma.

Saturn: If I quit, I'll consider it...

LG: You are now normal-gendered again! *snaps fingers* Let the questions continue!


	12. Chapter 12

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'M A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING I'M SORRY**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: For everyone: What starter Sinnoh starter Pokemon would you choose?

Jupiter: Hmm... Turtwig.

Mars: Ah! Piplup, because it's soooooooooo cute!  
Saturn: I would go Turtwig as well. Cute in their first stage, and steady and reliable after that.

Cyrus: I would most likely select Turtwig as well.

Mitsumi: I already picked Chimchar!  
Charon: Chimchar.

LG: For Mitsumi: What do you think about the recent Eeveelution, Sylveon. since you seem to be a big Eevee fan? P.S I hope the others know about you crossing your fingers about 'spying' on Professor Rowan.

Cyrus: What now?

Mitsumi: Nothing

Mitsumi: I AM quite an Eevee fan. Sylveon is not bad, and I have always wished to train with a fairy type, so I might get one one day.

LG: For Charon: How do you feel about being the most hated Team Galactic member by fans and your own team?

Charon: *sarcastically* Delighted. Swell.

LG: Thought so. Jupiter: If someone was to go out with Mars, what would you do?

Jupiter: Feel sad about it, I guess, but all that matters is that she's happy with whoever she picks...

LG: Mars, who would you rather make out with, Jupiter or Saturn?

Mars: Ew. Double ew. But Saturn.

Saturn: *smiles proudly*

LG: For Saturn: Do you use hair gel to make your hair the way it is?

Mars: *pokes Saturn's hair* Pretty kitty! *laughs*

Saturn: *frowns* I hate when people call me cat-related names! But yeah, it's gel.

LG: If Cynthia asked to join Team Galactic would you let her, Cyrus? If so, what would her name be?

Cyrus: I would be highly suspicious and think she was only trying to join as a spy for the E4 and the police. So no, I would not let her join.


	13. Chapter 13

**Exactly. Rants are completely not out of place here, Furry.**

**Also, a note. Updates might become less frequent because I'm doing work on like 252423 stories right now (writing and re-writing and starting something new, oh my). Yay, let's get a move on...**

* * *

Lonely Galactic: Mars: I suppose you like R rated action movies, given your love of destruction. And what would you like more? Less deaths, but more bloody and painful? Or more deaths, but quick, and painless?

Mars: Oh no. Uhhh, way less really painful and bloody ones.

Jupiter: At least less people die...

LG: Charon: Would you work for anyone that aided your research? Do you know Colress, I wonder?

Charon: I would never work for another scientist. I would only take a job where I am the best of the best! And Colress is intelligent. His theories are excellent! But he's annoying and young and thinks he knows everything. I am not his biggest fan, but we can overlook that for his contributions to the scientific community.

LG: Cyrus, would you try to go for your plan again, given the chance? Or have you decided it's not worth it?

Cyrus: I succeeded. I gave myself a new world to live in, although the interviewer kidnapped me for this interview. *glares at interviewer*

LG: Eheh. Saturn: You're really pervy aren't you? I suppose you fantasize about the female execs, huh?

Saturn: No! I mean, no, I mean - *sweatdrops* Jupiter's really really hot, and Mars is even hotter, but it's not like I fantasize about them or anything... *tugs at shirt collar*

LG: Heheh. Mitsumi: If you got transformed into a Pokemon, which would you prefer to be?

Mitsumi: An Eeveelution, or maybe one that lives a really long time just so I can see the world change.

LG: Mars, go ask Maxie out on a date. *hands phone number*

Mars: Ew, no. He's my uncle. *tears up number*

**Le fun fact: I gave this next ship its name. **

LG: Jupiter, make out with Mitsumi or -

Jupiter: Blah, blah, blah, terrible things will happen involving legendaries. I get it. Ready?

Mitsumi: *sighs* I suppose.

*making out begins*

LG: Saturn: It was a ORDER, not a request, to join Team Magma. *hands uniform*

Saturn: Uh, well, uh... *sets uniform down* I'll pass for now.

LG: Cyrus, is Dawn your daughter?

Cyrus: *nervous* That Espurr's spawn? Phffht, never. *sweatdrops*

Everyone: -_-  
Jupiter: Really now?

Cyrus: I may have gotten around a bit as a teenager. A little.


	14. Chapter 14

**Updates will probably come about, uh, 2-3 times a week? Maybe more on weekends? **

**IF YOUR QUESTION ISN'T HERE I DIDN'T GET IT OR THERE ARE OTHER REASONS DON'T WORRY I LOVE ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS**

**Also, if you can, use good grammar in the questions. Makes things easier for me, yeah? I'm also trying to take less dares involving people who aren't in the story, but if you request them as guests... ;)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: Saturn, can Pokémaster Ace call you Chessire after the Chessire Cat?

Saturn: I mean, I guess? I don't mind nicknames, as long as they're not cat-related - wait, after the what cat now?

Mars: Alice in Wonderland. Do you read?

Jupiter: It's a movie. Well, two movies.

Mitsumi: It's a book too!

LG: Mitsumi, why did you pretend to be Hareta's friend?

Mitsumi: I did not. I honestly befriended him because at the time I thought I should leave the team behind. I now see that's foolish. *crosses fingers behind back*

LG: Cyrus, is Saturn your son? If not, are you related to him at all?

Cyrus: I - uh, no. He is not my son. For that, I would have to be five years old when I got someone pregnant. I am also not related to him directly, although you are at least 54th cousins with everyone on Earth.

LG: Mars, are you bi?

Mars: No, Arceus! I'm straight. I don't like Jupiter. End of it.

LG: Charon, if you could go out with one person from Team Magma, Aqua, or Rocket, who would it be and why?

Charon: One of the attractive field agents from Rocket. *annoying cackle*

Jupiter: *groans* I hate that laugh.

Mars: *snaps* You're a perv.

LG: Everyone, what are your ages?

Jupiter: I am twenty-four and one quarter.

Mars: I'm nineteen!

Saturn: I'm twenty-two.

Cyrus: I recently turned twenty-seven, but to me, age is of no matter. You can achieve no matter how old you are.

Mitsumi: I'm seventeen.

Charon: Sixty-eight.

LG: Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn, how would you react if you found out that you were related to someone from another team?

Saturn: Depends who.

Mars: Like, if it was Lysandre, I'd flip out and maybe cry.

LG: Saturn: If you do not join Magma now, a rather foul tempered Hydreigon will be set on your ass.

Saturn: Can we sort this out when the interview is over?

LG: Jupiter, make out with Courtney from Team Magma or face a pack of foul tempered hungry Houndooms whilst wearing meat essence.

Cyrus : Spit it out are you related to Dawn or meet my Camerupt in a dark alleyway

LG: Mitsumi, you have been gifted a Sylveon.

Mitsumi: *picks her up* Oh! How sweet! *pets her* So cute!

Cyrus: *sighs* Mitsumi, you're a fighting machine, not a girl.

Mitsumi: Uh, right. *puts Sylveon in Pokéball* *sighs*

LG: Charon: Do you know Butler from Team Magma? If so, your opinion?

Charon: No idea who he is.

LG: Why did you target Palkia and Dialga, when you could've targeted Arceus, Cyrus?

Cyrus: The process of summoning Arceus was tedious, because the relic was nearly impossible to recover. However, it is the god of this world, not a being that can create a fresh one for me.

LG: For Mitsumi: Do you have a crush on Hareta or are you just friends?

Mitsumi: He's... he's nine...

LG: For Charon: Which commander is your favourite to tease?

Charon: Oh, so many options! Saturn is a dork with dorky hair, Jupiter's got a crush on Mars, Cyrus is a boring loser who only talks about Giratina or Palkia or whoever, Mars is annoying and psycho, and Mitsumi deserted us.

Everyone: *growls*

Charon: Probably Saturn. Just because he gets so angry.

Saturn: *growls*

LG: For Mars: What is your relationship with your family like?

Mars: *fiddles with sleeve* Not too good.

LG: For Saturn: Do you know about the errors made in manga saying that you are female?

Saturn: THEY DID WHAT NOW? Ugh, the nerve of everyone!

LG: For Jupiter: In the manga your main Pokemon is Tangrowth, but in the games and anime your main Pokemon is Skuntank. So which one is your main Pokemon?

Jupiter: It's always been Skuntank. She's my favorite and my best, and her name is Lucy! God, get it right!

LG: Cyrus: Let's say you time-traveled. To when would you travel, and what would you change?

Cyrus: I would not time-travel, for fear of ruining the past world. However, I might kill my parents after I was born. Perhaps I would have been raised better.

LG: Mars: Would you allow Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven way to pick out an outfit for you?

Mars: Who?

LG: Saturn: I'm hearing denial in your words. Are you scared Mars will kick your ass?

Saturn: I'm afraid Mars will kick my ass, yeah...

LG: Mitsumi: What's the most epic fail you've ever seen? It can't be normal fail, it must be epic, like a pet rock dying.

Mitsumi: Cyrus' failure at the Spear Pillar.

Everyone except Cyrus: *giggles*

Mars: That was pretty bad!

Cyrus: *grumbles*

LG: Jupiter: Is it just me, or are you one of the saner members of Team Galactic?

Jupiter: It's not just you, sweetie...


	15. Chapter 15

**Lazy author is lazy... But I am still writing, just more of Ga-lac-tic or whatever it's called. You should read it. Maybe if I have reason to finish it faster I can come back to daily updates here.**

**This is also the end of giving people things, daring people to do things that don't involve the other people in the room, and asking people to join Team Magma. I might do a Truth or Dare thing one day for that.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: AquilaTempestas has three questions for none other than Cyrus!

Cyrus: *sigh*

LG: Pretending that never happened. You mentioned earlier you got around a fair bit in your teenage days - were you a rebellious teenager?

Cyrus: No. Not especially. I was just considered fairly attractive and wanted something other than schoolwork to do.

Lonely Galactic: Phew. What happened? Anyway, if you were in a fist fight with the other team bosses, who would you want to hit first?

Cyrus: All of them.

Mars: Spare N. Pleaase? He's cute.  
Jupiter: *snorts* His real name is Natural Harmonia Gropius or something like that.

Mars: And yours is Chrissa Smith. Your point?

Jupiter: Uh. Well, my name isn't stupid.

Saturn: But it's boring.

Jupiter: But -

Cyrus: Even I have to agree your name is monumentally boring.

Charon: When Cyrus says your name is boring, you probably have the most boring name on the planet. Sorry, Jupiter.

Jupiter: *sigh*  
LG: Where did you get your style designs from when you were planning the outfits for your workers and commanders, Cyrus?

Cyrus: I gave them samples of the basic materials they were allowed to use and set them to it. Jupiter's came out far more revealing than what she has now, but other that they were approved instantly.

LG: Cyrus, Maxie wants to tell you that you're a git.

Cyrus: I want to retract my previous answer and say I would strike Maxie first.

LG: Charon, please give an opinion on every member of Team Magma.

Charon: Tabitha is overweight, and he has a girly name.

Mitsumi: And you're not overweight?

Charon: I'm not saying I'm not, I'm just saying he is. Blaise is too pretty-boy. I don't care about Courtney and have never spoken to her. And who the hell is Brodie?

LG: Is having a team made entirely of Eeveelutions practical? Also, why does everyone hate Flareon?

Mitsumi: Yeah, I mean, you've got one of lots of types. Good balance, you know? And I love Flareon! What are you talking about?

LG: Does it get tough being one of the few voices of reason?

Jupiter: Occasionally.

Mars: *chasing Mitsumi's Sylveon around the stage*

Saturn: *adjusting his hair with a ridiculous look that might have been sexy to him*

Charon: *yelling about Rotom to LG*

Mitsumi: *sighing loudly*

Cyrus: *mumbling about the new world*

Jupiter: Yes.

LG: Charon, what would you give for complete scientific knowledge?

Charon: Anything. I would then be regarded as a genius and make so many contributions to science I'd have to become rich and famous!

LG: Cyrus, what do you do for, well, maybe not entertainment, but to pass time?

Cyrus: I read a lot of books on mythology. I also play chess against the computer.

Saturn: And another reminder my parents named me after a goddamn board game.

LG: Sorry, Chessy.

Saturn: *groans loudly*

LG: Are you hiding being a girl from us, Satty?

Saturn: No! I'm not transgender! I was born a man, okay!  
LG: Mitsumi, what is your least favourite Eeveelution?

Mitsumi: Vaporeon. I'm not a water-type fan all around.

LG: You worked for Silph Co., right, Charon? Were you there when Team Rocket took over? If so, what did they do to you and what did you think about the situation?

Charon: I left not five weeks before the takeover, but when I heard about it I was slightly disappointed the company was just taken without much of a fight.

LG: How come your voice hasn't matured, Mars? Do you mind having a high-pitched voice?

Mars: I don't mind, really. It doesn't bother me and it doesn't distract me from my life or job or anything.

Saturn: It's really easy to mimic. *pinches nose* Hi, I'm Mars, and I've got an extremely nasal voice! Jupiter thinks I'm smoking hot, and I secretly loooove her back! I also think Master Cyrus is the greatest thing since oxygen and -

Mars: I do NOT sound like that.

Charon: Hey, you're right!

Mitsumi: *holding her nose* Jupiter is sooooo annoying, but when she chases after me I think it's just sooooo sexy!

Mars: Wh-what? I did not say that! Ever!  
Jupiter: Yeah. I mean, maybe she did, and if she did -

Saturn: She would never outright admit it, but she has the hots for you, Jupi.

Jupiter: Nice. Try. *glances at Mars*  
LG: Do the other Team Galactic members know that you flirted with Looker? And why did you do it?

Jupiter: They know. And you saw the way he was looking at me? He was totally asking for it.

Saturn: He has the hugest crush on her. It's hilarious, because every time he comes to interrogate someone he detours at her office.

Mars: There was that time he came in when Jupiter was making out with a grunt who was sitting on her lap.

Saturn: A female grunt.

Jupiter: *turning red* I - I mean, I did, but...

Mars: I was there! It was getting pretty heated, too, and then Looker comes in and says, "Uh, Jupi?"

Mitsumi: Oh, I remember that! Jupiter nearly died of embarrassment!  
Jupiter: *mutters* It's not funny.

LG: Saturn, how'd you feel beating THE Gary Oak with just one Toxicroak?

Saturn: I am the top battler of this organization. Frankly, it was next to nothing.

LG: Are you a neko, Chessy?

Saturn: I am 100% human. My cat-like hair doesn't mean I'm any part feline.

LG: Mars, do you think Saturn would make a more obedient pet cat than your Purugly?

Mars: Yup! *pets Saturn's hair* Who's a good kitty? You are! You are!

Saturn: Stop. Please.

LG: Mitsumi, are you bi?

Mitsumi: I was curious for a bit, but no, I'm not.

LG: Cyrus, you do realize that you just need the three legendary dragons to summon Arceus, right?

Cyrus: I was not aware of Giratina's existence until he sucked me into the Distortion World, annoyingly. But now I know, I may try again...

LG: Why did you join Team Galactic?

Jupiter: Simple. I was nineteen, pregnant, terrified for my life, kicked out, and most of all, giving up. So an offer for a new world instead of just ending mine? It sounded beautiful. Still does.

LG: Charon, just how much are you obsessed with Rotom?

Charon: While it is a subject of great scientific interest for me, I am not OBSESSED with it.

Mars: Oh. I thought... Never mind.

Charon: I AM NOT DATING IT IT'S A GENDERLESS POKÉMON.

Saturn: Hmm. Alright.


	16. Last Chapter

**Yeah, last chapter. I'm just not super into it anymore.**

**That said, I'll probably open a Truth or Dare-ish thing, and if you leave some dares for them I can make an interesting first chapter instead of just 'we don't have any dares 300-word chapter'. Thank you!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonely Galactic: How the heck do you guys style your hair, anyway?

Jupiter: Two hair ties and the patience of a preschool teacher.

Mars: Hair gel?

Saturn: Same.  
Cyrus: Mine is natural. I just never brush it.

Mitsumi: I brush mine, but it's just too out of control for me to try anything else...

Charon: I don't - *touches head* Oh! I have hair left! What do you know?

LG: If you had to kill one of your teammates, who would it be?  
Saturn: Charon. He's annoying and weird and I hate him.

Jupiter: Ditto.

Mitsumi: Triple ditto.

Mars: How many times can we kill Charon?

Charon: Well, thanks. I suppose I would want Cyrus done away with so I can take over.

Saturn: Not a chance! I'm second-in-command here!  
*growling*  
Cyrus: Most likely, Jupiter. She's creepy and spends too much time distracting the youngest female grunts she can find - and practically stalks Mars.

Jupiter: I don't stalk her! What the hell?

Saturn: If Cyrus thinks you're creepy... Sorry, Jupiter.

LG: Charon, your laugh has been requested.

Jupiter: Please, no! Spare us! Spare -

Charon: *laughs*

Mars: *groans* We're coming for you, whoever asked him to do that. You terrible, terrible person.  
LG: Mitsumi, why is your hair like N's?

Mitsumi: It's darker! Why does everyone ask me that? I am not related to that weird fairy-type human, okay?

LG: Saturn, would you attack a ball of yarn?

Saturn: I most certainly would n -

LG: *withdraws pink fluffy ball of yarn* *throws it at Saturn*  
Saturn: Ooh! Meow! *attacks yarn and starts playing with it*

LG:Charon, who was your first girlfriend and when did you get her?

Charon: Some girl, when I was fifteen or so. I don't even remember her name. Who remembers their first girlfriend, anyway?

LG: Cyrus, are you related to any of the commanders?

Cyrus: No, not directly, although you are at least 54th cousins with everyone on Earth.

Mars: I don't think that was the answer the anon was looking for.

Cyrus: *shrugs*

LG: Mars, why are you mentally insane?

Mars: Because burning things is fun! *giggles*

Everyone: *scoots away from Mars*  
LG: Mitsumi, which of your Eeveelutions gives you the most grief? And, out of curiosity, is it possible to pet a Jolteon?

Mitsumi: It's funny you should mention Jolteon, because that thing hates being petted and likes to bite me. I still love him, but he just loves to make me bleed. Arceus, he can be a pain.

LG: Can Pokemon and humans have children together, Charon?

Charon: *slaps forehead* I am not interested in Rotom. Get it together. Also, it's physically impossible, the same way humans and dogs cannot have children together. Which is also very wrong.

LG: Cyrus, have you ever considered you might have a severe mental disorder?

Cyrus: No.

Everyone: *laughs but disguises it as coughing*

LG: Really now?

Cyrus: No! I'm perfectly sane. Who doesn't want a flawless world?  
LG: Jupiter, despite all the crazy, you love 'em all, don't you?

Jupiter: *blushes* Yeah. I really do.

LG: So, that's it. All the questions I've got. Any final words?

Charon: You're annoying.

Cyrus: The anons are annoying.

Mars: I still hate Charon.

Mitsumi: Thank you for my Sylveon, kind anon! I've nicknamed her Samantha.

Saturn: I've discovered the internet is weird.

LG: And Jupiter?  
Jupiter: *blushes*

Jupiter: Uh, well...

Jupiter: *quickly leans over and kisses Mars*

Jupiter: Yeah, that's it.

Mars: *shocked and blushing* Arceus, Jupi...

LG: Aw. Well, I guess this is goodbye. *hugs everyone and sends them offstage* *checks clipboard* And the next series? Truth or Dare. Good luck.


End file.
